The present invention relates to a security bar system for louvered window units, and, in particular, to an improved security bar system for louvered window units which is hidden from view and has freely rotatable parts which resist cutting.
Heretofore, security bars and security bar systems have been exposed in front of the protected window or door unit. Commonly used security bars have fixed steel rods mounted on the window unit or to the wall surface adjacent the window opening. Such security bars serve a purpose in that they deter most people who might otherwise consider breaking in. They do not, however, prevent the serious criminal who would cut through the bars with a hacksaw or other device. It is obvious that stationary bars can be cut since they offer little resistance.
Another type of security bar is a rotatable bar similar to the bar described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,167. This bar is pivotally housed on pivot pins for rotation, therefore any cutting motion by a saw blade will cause it to rotate. However, it is a simple matter to grip the bar with vise grip pliers or similar type tools to render it stationary while it is being cut.
Still another approach is to hide the security bars in the louver blades as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,289. The security bars are used as pivot rods for the louver blades and are embedded in putty to hide them. However, once an intruder discovers that the bars are hidden by the louver blades, a hack saw can be used to cut them.